video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories
|running time = 50 minutes |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories is a UK VHS release published exclusively to Marks and Spencer PLC by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 7th October 2002. It contains 9 single remastered stories from Season 1 of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" in 1984. Episodes *'Troublesome Trucks' - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has had a bad time with a long train, but with a little help from his friend Edward, he wins in the End. The Fat Controller is very pleased. *'James and the Express' - Gordon the Big Engine looks silly when the Signalman forgets and switches him from the Main Line onto a loop. James has to pull the Express instead, and is very proud. *'Thomas and the Guard' - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. The Guard isn't very pleased either. *'Thomas Goes Fishing' - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. *'Thomas, Terence and the Snow' - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the Day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. *'Thomas and Bertie' - Thomas the Tank Engine and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. *'Tenders and Turntables' - Sometimes things get very busy in the Yard and the Fat Controller has to ask the Big Engines to do shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action *'Trouble in the Shed' - The Big Engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank. *'Percy Runs Away' - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the Main Line and gets a shock Opening (Original 2002 release) (with no trailer) (Marks & Spencer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Troublesome Trucks (1984) Closing (Original 2002 release) (with no trailer) (Marks & Spencer) * End of Percy Runs Away (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1984 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trivia *The 2002 re-release of Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories, which was exclusive to Marks and Spencer store chain, doesn't feature the nameboards, but rather the remastered title cards and end credits. As a result, the Gullane Entertainment logo and VCI logo appear on the tape instead of The Video Collection logo and warning screens. Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television